


To Be Human

by Moonscar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF North Italy, Especially Italy, Everyone Needs A Hug, Guns, M/M, Mild Fluff, War, death mention, injury mention, philosophical talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Italy stared down at his reflection in the water, pointedly ignoring Germany, who stood a few feet away from him, gazing at him with worry.________________Italy laughed and sung as he twirled around the dance floor, grinning at every human he danced around. Women wore fancy, frilly dresses that twirled in the most perfect of ways, colors and jewels flashing in the light.Men wore dress shirts, both tucked and untucked as they dipped women, twirled them and laughed.People cheered from the side of the dance floor, clapping their hands, laughing and singing. The band playing kept the music going, never missing a beat as songs changed continuously, all of them light-hearted and joyful.In that moment, they were all one.Everyone was happy, united.orItaly wonders what it's like to be human, he thinks about old times that held both suffering and joy.





	To Be Human

Italy stared down at his reflection in the water, pointedly ignoring Germany, who stood a few feet away from him, gazing at him with worry.

<s></s> _Italy laughed and sung as he twirled around the dance floor, grinning at every human he danced around. Women wore fancy, frilly dresses that twirled in the most perfect of ways, colors and jewels flashing in the light.  
_

_Men wore dress shirts, both tucked and untucked as they dipped women, twirled them and laughed.  
_

_People cheered from the side of the dance floor, clapping their hands, laughing and singing. The band playing kept the music going, never missing a beat as songs changed continuously, all of them light-hearted and joyful._

_In that moment, they were all one. _

_Everyone was happy, united._

Italy glanced up from his reflexion, gazing across the small bank of water to the other side, watching people talk to each other, others rushing to work while friends laughed and joked, couples holding hands and talking calmly.

They were all walking around, going through the motions of their life.

"Italy, you are worrying me" 

Italy didn't respond, lazily quicking one of his legs out and in.

_"Feliciano! Wanna come and get some beer with us?!" One of Italy's comrades inquired. Italy glanced up and waved his hand, feigning a joyful grin._

_"Sorry~! I have a date with a beautiful raggaza later!" Italy called, waving his hands at his comrade "Maybe next time!" He called, and the man in reply made an exaggerated sigh._

_"If you insist! See you later Feli!" He called out and waved. Italy waved back. Just as the opening to the tent closed, Italy's smile dropped. He glanced back down at the News Paper before him, eyes going over the words of the headline for what felt like the hundredth time._

_'Riots in America! What Will Their Next Move Be?'_

<s></s>"Germany, have you ever felt like you were human?" Italy inquired, not daring to tilt his head in the countries direction. There was a moment of silence

"...I don't know Italy, why do you ask?"

<s></s> _Italy coughed, the dust and black clouds surrounding the battleground making his lungs scream. He clutched at his white flag, the item now stained in red blood. Whether it be from his enemies or his allies, he didn't know.  
_

_It didn't really matter.  
_

_He clutched the flag in one hand, the other covering his mouth as he coughed, limping through the battlefield._

_There were bodies._

_There were bodies everywhere. _

_Italy looked around for survivors, anyone at all. It doesn't matter if they were part of the Axis or the Allies._

_He walked alone._

_He'd walk alone until he found one, found a survivor._

_Found someone who could go back to their family._

Italy shrugged at the inquiry, lifting his eyes from the street and towards the sunset, his elbows leaning against the railing.

The only thing preventing him from falling into the ocean.

"I suppose I just don't know what being human means..." Italy said, removing his elbows from the railing and cliging onto it with his hands, leaning back.

It screeched under his weight, but didn't break.

_Everyone sat at the oval table, sitting in tense silence.   
_

_Every single country at the table bore wounds, but the most notable were America and Germany, both wearing various bandages._

_Whether the wounds were from battle, or from the attacks on their country, not one really knew except for them._

_No one asked._

<s></s>_"_I think I felt like I was human once" Italy said, the lights on the streets flickering on as the sun fully set more below the horizon.

As he said this, thoughts of dancing men and women, dresses and wrinkled shirt came to mind.

The faint smell of booze and fruit-filled his nose.

The sounds of joyful music, laughing, cheering and clapping.

The sound of love, joy and unity filling the air.

"Briefly" Italy tacked on.

_Italy smiled innocently at England, hands folded behind his back. England glared back at him. Slowly Italy pulled his hands out from behind his back.  
_

_In an instant England pulled out his gun and pointed it right between Italy's eyes._

_There, he saw that a white flag was pointing back at him, Italy clearly unphased by the gun.  
_

_He smiled softly at England, and for a moment, Italy looked so much older._

_A shot rang out._

_Behind Italy, there was a hole in the wall, right next to where his head is._

_"You know I'll come back if you shoot me" Italy said simply "So why don't you?" He inquired, and England glared up at him before glaring back down at the ground "Is it because so many people don't come back?"_

<s></s>Italy glanced up at the sky, noting how the stars weren't as prominent as they were back then.

Logically, he knew it was because there was more light.

But he liked to think it was because the sky was counting down all the losses that came with time.

With every war that passed, and every war that still went on.

He pulled himself back up to his feet, standing straight, head tilted up.

And he reached his palm up towards the starry sky.

<s></s> _Italy hid._

_He hid and ran.  
_

_When he couldn't hide anymore._

_He kept running  
_

_The missiles and the bombs surrounding him sounding like symphonies gone wrong._

<s></s>"I think that humans are united by their love and their pain..." He said, never turning his gaze away from the stars above, the strongest ones shining through the lights of Venice, showing their beauty.

"And in that way, humans are just like you and me" 

_They danced until early morning._

_Later on, peoples feet would be sore, throats will be hurting and everyone was aware of the hangovers that would follow through later in the day._

_But until then, they laughed and sang. Clapping and dancing to the music._

_Italy clapped, twirled, sung and laughed as he circled women and men alike. _

_High heels were removed, but the dancing continued._

_As everyone became united._

_The stars shone bright in the night._

Italy turned his whole body towards Germany, and he smiled softly, holding his hand out.

"But we don't need to be human to be united, so, would you care for a dance?"

It didn't matter if there weren't musicians playing music.

That there wasn't any booze to drink

That the stars weren't as bright

That there weren't colorful, frilly and perfect dresses.

That there weren't men with untucked dress shirts and tight pants

That there wasn't a crowd of people singing and laughing.

They could feel human, for even just a moment, if they were united by their joy and their pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! It can be argued that Hetalia is the fandom I've been in for the longest that I haven't given up on, and I'm actually really proud of this.
> 
> It was meant to be an animatic but meh, as I've said before, I'm a better writer ^^;
> 
> Based off of the song "To Be Human" ! =D
> 
> Please leave a comment! I love reading them!


End file.
